The CrossDresser
by YprocKcid
Summary: Our good old pal, Gumball is at it again! He's trying to dress up as a girl to get popular again! Oh, that boy never learns, does he?
1. Chapter 1

**It's everybody's favorite cat, Gumball! What's our good friend up to this time? I'll tell you what he's doing, Gumball's putting on girl clothing and become the center of attention again. Oh Gumball, don't you remember how well that went the last time? Maybe this time you'll learn, retard. **

* * *

><p><strong>THE CROSSDRESSER<strong>

"Come on Darwin. We're gonna be late for school."

"Be there in a second." Darwin rubs his face on the fire hydrant that's out in front of the school's entrance.

"Now Darwin."

"I'm coming." Then Darwin whispers to the hydrant in the most seductive voice he could perform. "Until we meet again, my lover."

Anais rolls her eyes. "Am I the only one who's smart around here?"

"Ok, ready!"

Anais and Darwin walk up the steps to the school.

Anais looks behind her. She sees Gumball hiding behind a tree, waiting for the signal from her. She gives him the thumbs up and then Gumball makes his move.

Swiftly, Gumball snatches the dress from the hydrant and runs all the way home, all the while making sure no one sees him in the nude.

"Hey, do you know where Gumball is?" Asks Darwin. "I haven't seen him in days!"

"I have no idea. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Another set of laundry is hanging outside to dry as Richard sleeps soundly beneath them. Richard is totally unaware of what's going on around him. Unaware of such things like the fingerprint robber inside of the Robinsons' house, or his own son coming through the front door with no clothes on.<p>

Gumball notices that the house is dead silent, meaning that no was inside right now, meaning he won't have to worry about anyone discovering him and his little fiasco.

He grabs a chair from the kitchen and drags it up the stairs. The chair makes a very loud clunking noise with each step. Now on the second floor, Gumball goes into his parents' bedroom. He puts the chair next to the wardrobe and he gets on it. There is an empty box on top of the wardrobe, Gumball reaches for it and puts the dress inside. But before he puts it back, he holds the box in his hands, looking at his mother's wedding dress.

He remembers the good times he had with the dress.

He remember that at first he wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of wearing a dress to school. He knew how cruel his classmates could be. But when he did wore it, everyone acted in a way he was never expecting. They all loved him, or rather, they all loved the girl they thoght she was.

The last few days were the greatest he ever had in his young life. All the attention and love from everybody. If he was just ordinary Gumball, none of that would've happen. Getting picked on just about everyone, getting seriously injured, and desperately trying to establish a meaningful relationship with Penny. That's what the last days would've been liked .

Gumball lets out a sigh heavy with regret. He hates that he has to do this. He really wishes that he can be beautiful again, forever this time, not just for a little while. He wants to be someone else, someone that people idolize, glorify, and admire. He wishes that he wasn't Gumball. A loser that no one likes. Nothing but an extra in a movie where everyone else is the star.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to relive those moments again." Gumball says to himself. He puts back the box on top of the wardrobe. "But she's dead now, and there's no way now she's never coming back."

Gumball perks up, he has an idea.

"Maybe she can come back. _As a ghost_..."

He gives this idea a moment to fester inside his head, thinking of a plan and wondering if it could possibly backfire on him.

"Nah." He rejects the idea. "Where am I going get all that make-up powder anyways?"

Still, he won't give up that easily. He absolutely has to find a way to relive that time as a girl again. It's too good of an experience to just pass up. Gumball thinks for a bit more, trying to think of a better plan. Then it hits him.

"That wedding dress isn't the only thing that mom wears." says Gumball, looking at the closet.

* * *

><p>A perfect fit. It surprises Gumball how well his mom's clothes fits nicely to his body. He looks at himself in the body size mirror. He swerves around, admiring every single area of his body in his new girl clothes.<p>

"I look so much better this way." Gumball says. "My other clothes didn't help bring out the color in my eyes like these do."

Gumball puts his hands on his hips, filling up with pride from his genius plan, his good looks, and his newly found confidence.

"These clothes are gonna make my entire life awesome!"

He looks at himself for awhile. Standing in front of the mirror and letting the time pass him by. He just stares at himself, transfix at his beauty.

"Ok, enough of that. Now that step one of my plan is completed, it's now for step two!"

* * *

><p>Gumball is at the bus stop more earlier than usual. He got there before Anais or Darwin even had the chance to wake up. He has his mom's clothes on, a white collared shirt and a gray pleaded skirt.<p>

"I'm ready, I won't mess up like last time." He says to himself.

Gumball feels Tina coming, her big thumping feet announcing her presence. Gumball turns around behind him, Tina is there, along with some of their classmates.

_All right, Gumball, all of your planning and preparation has lead you to this moment. Don't mess it up._

Tina decides to speak first. "Who are you?"

"My name is Teresa Bocquelet. If you don't believe me, I can even show you my fake-_ I mean real!_ My real driver's license."

"You know how to drive?" Asks Tobias.

"Yep, I'm from Europe. And Europeans, such as myself, are very fast-learners when it comes to driving."

"You're from Europe?" Asks Penny.

"Where in Europe?" Adds Tina.

"Annecy, France. The Palais de L'Isle was right outside my window. It looks lovely this time of the year. I know how it looks because that's where I'm from; Annecy. Not here."

_So far so good, they don't expect a thing._

"Wow. I've never met any one from France before! What's it like?"

"Oh you know, it's great. Uhh, there's a lot of people that speak a different language than us. There's a lot of grapes and stuff. We like to make juice with it. And our king is called Nicky Sir Cozy. Weird name, huh? There's a lot of interesting stuff like that back in French."

"You mean France?"

"Yeah, France, that's what I said."

"That's so cool! We never met someone from Europe before. Except for..."

All of Gumball's classmates bows their heads in silence to show respect for the dead.

"May the Infinite Universe spare that special lady and her dress from an afterlife of torment." Says Banana Joe.

"Amen," Says Tobias.

"But we all have to move on." Says Penny, after everyone finishes the moment of silence. "Anyways, it's very nice to meet you, Teresa."

"Thanks Penny."

_Oh shi-_

"How do you know my name's Penny?"

"Umm. Good question. That's because, _because_...I'm physic."

Everybody gasps at the shocking revelation.

"You're physic?"

_Darn it, Gumball, you're messing everything up!_

"No. Haha, just kidding. It's just that you reminded me of this girl I knew who's name also happens to be Penny. That's the reason, it's not like I've known you my whole life or anything like that."

"Oh, well that explains it."

"Hey, Teresa." Says Tina. "Since you're new here, do you want to hang out with us? We can show you around the school. If you want."

_Yes! My plan is totally working!_

"I would love that!"

_This is great, I'm starting to get popular again!_

Gumball hears someone from behind walking up to him.

"Gumball?"

_Oh no, It's Anais. She's going to ruin everything. Don't worry Gumball, you've prepared for this. Just stay cool._

He turns around to face his sister. Darwin is right there next to her too.

"Gumball?" Asks Gumball inquisitively. "I think you're mistaking me for somebody else. I'm not Gumball. I'm Teresa Bocquelet."

"What are you talking about?"

The bus arrives and everyone starts to get on.

"Come on Teresa." Says Penny. "You can sit with me."

"Sorry rabbit girl I've never met before. I have to go now."

Gumball gets in the bus along with with his new friends.

"I can believe he's doing this again."

"She's so beautiful!"

Anais sighs. "Oh, not this again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Gumball is at it again! When will that kid learn? Tune in next time to see what sort of wacky hijinks he'll get in as Teresa Bocquelet!<strong>

**By the way, does anyone have any clue why I chose that name? I bet you'll never find out because you're all that stupid! HaHaHa!**

**What? Did I upset you? Well, try to prove me wrong bitch. Try to find out why I chose Teresa Bocquelet as Gumball's alias and I will apoligize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It looks like Gumball's plan is working so far! Everyone thinks the new girl is totally awesome! Gumball (_or should I say Teresa?_) is now the center of attention. But will Gumball be truly happy? Of course not, happiness doesn't exist. Just a fake idea we made up to preoccupy ourselves, so we don't have to face the truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE CROSSDRESSER<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO**

On the bus, Gumball sits with his new friends. Enjoying all of the attention they were giving him. Anais walks up to Gumball.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Says Anais.

"Sure." Says Gumball. He then says to the group, "Sorry everyone, but I have to go for now."

"Come back soon." States Bobert.

"Don't worry, I will."

As Gumball gets off his seat and to the back of the bus with Anais, his little fan group all say good bye and wave as he goes.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think you're doing, Gu-" Gumball puts a finger to her mouth, shushing her. Then he looks around to see if anyone might be eavesdropping to their conversation. Then Gumball speaks in a very soft voice.

"I'm not Gumball, I'm Teresa Bocquelet."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I even have the driver's license to prove it."

"You don't know how to drive."

"I'll learn."

"Something tells me that you've barely given this any thought at all."

"That's where you're wrong. I have actually put a lot of thought into this. I made sure that I don't make the same mistakes I did last time."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, I picked a name that's much easier to remember."

"Your plan's not gonna work, Gumb-"

"Shh!"

"It's not going to work, _Teresa. _Don't you remember why you stop being in the first place?"

Gumball's whole body shivers. He remembers very well why.

"Don't remind me. But I knew that Darwin would fall in love with me again. After all, who wouldn't? Watch, as I amaze you with step four of my plan."

"What were the first third steps?"

"Don't worry about them." Gumball calls out to Darwin. "DARWIN?"

Darwin, in the front seat of the bus, looks behind him and sees the girl of his dreams calling out to him.

"Can you come over here for a second?"

_She wants me to come over? Oh wow, this is happening so fast! Teresa is gonna want to be my girlfriend and have a million kids with me. I'm so excited!_

"I'm coming for you!" Says Darwin, skipping all the way to the back of the bus.

When he gets there, he stares at Gumball with his big, glowing eyes. "Yes?"

"Hey there Darwin."

"Hello."

"Let me cut to the chase Darwin, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Anais exclaims.

"Yes!" Answers Darwin.

"Great." Says Gumball. "Meet me later for our first date, let's say...at lunch?"

"Ok! I'll see you then, sugar lips."

Darwin skips back to his seat. His fish heart beating fast. When he got out of earshot, Anais speaks to Gumball.

"Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"I really don't think you do. You just asked Darwin to be your boyfriend! I thought that's what you were trying to avoid!"

"It is. You'll understand once you see the next step to my plan."

"Ugh! You have absolutely no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"You'll see."

The bus stops. They're at Elmore Junior High now.

"Teresa!" Calls out Penny. "We're here now!"

"This is Elmore Junior High, founded in 1892 by..." Bobert drones on and on.

"How about we show you around before class starts?" Asks Carmen.

"That'd be great! Since I'm new here and all, I have no idea where everything is. So yeah, I'm gonna need help finding my way here."

"Follow me!" Masami says. "Let me show you the swimming pool."

"And I can show you all the dark places around the school when you need to cry and don't want anyone to find you." Says Carrie. "Not-not that I do that myself or anything."

"And then I can show you where the nurse's office is!" Says Teri.

Gumball's adoring fans follows him into the school as they continue telling him of the places they could go.

* * *

><p>At the beginning of lunch, Anais is putting her school supplies inside her locker. Gumball comes over and hides behind the open locker door.<p>

"Psst. Hey, Anais, have you seen Darwin?"

"Gumball, I need to tell you a few things about your plan. It's stupid."

"Yeah, that's great. Have you seen Darwin or not?"

"No, I haven't, I think he's looking around for you."

"Great. When Darwin gets here, you will see the final step of my genius plan."

"What are you going to do?"

"I made a full size paper cut-out of myself, Darwin will think it's the real Teresa and he'll leave me alone. I have the cut-out right here."

Gumball gets out a cut-out of him as Teresa and shows it to Anais. He places it on the locker.

"I'll just hide behind here, behind your locker, and I talk when Darwin talks to the fake. He'll never know the difference!"

"Gumball, I can't believe how little you think of Darwin. He's not that dumb!"

Darwin skips across the hallway and stops when he sees his new girlfriend who's hanging out with Anais.

"Hello, new girlfriend!" Darwin says to the cut-out.

"Of course." Anais says to herself. "Of course he is."

"Hello Darwin, it's good to see you again."

"You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Yes, I know I do. Listen Darwin, before this relationship can go any where, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it? Anything!"

"Promise me you'll always be at my side. Never leave me alone for a second."

"I promise!"

"And don't go near any fires."

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Great! Now take me away in your big strong arms and lets go some place where we can be alone." Darwin takes the paper cut-out with him, to a place where they can be alone. Gumball comes out from behind the locker.

"You see, Anais? Now that Darwin's with his 'girlfriend,' he won't pay any attention to me and I can now move on to my new life as Teresa Bocquelet."

"Your plan's gonna fail, Gumball."

"Teresa. And no. It won't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my friends."

Gumball goes away. He later on finds his new friends waiting for him with a chariot for her to ride around in.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! Wait for the next chapter for the exciting conclusion! You are going to read it, won't you?<strong>

**What was that? You won't? **

**You think this story stinks? How could you say that? **

**I don't want to live any more, good bye. **

**I've always hated you. **

**I'll see you in Hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, writing this chapter took way longer than it should have. This is one of the first Gumball fanfics I've written and I'm still not finished with it! I'm so pathetic, such a lazy slob…**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter, so that's good. I bet a lot of you are waiting to see how this will end.**

**What shall happen to Teresa Bocquelet? Will her new life stay? Or will it end? Read on to find out then, stop reading the bold text if you're so curious.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE CROSSDRESSER<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>The bell rings, which means that lunch is ending. The door to Ms. Simian's class opens, a crowd of students are pulling along a chariot with Gumball on it. They park the chariot right in front of the classroom, in front of Ms. Simian's desk. Gumball gets off.<p>

"Thanks guys!" He says to his chariot pullers.

"No problem!" Says Tobias.

"Anytime." Informs Bobert.

"OK class!" Screeches Ms. Simian. "Settle down."

The intercom buzzes to life.

"Hello?" The voice in the intercom says.

"What is it?" Shrieks Ms. Simian.

"Is Gumball Watterson there?"

"I'm right-" Says Gumball. His body freezes when everybody looks at him suspiciously, he starts to cough real loudly. "Sorry. What did you guys hear? That was the chair, not me."

"Gumball's not here." Says Ms. Simian. "He's been absent the whole day."

"OK, than-" The sound of rustling and arguing is heard from the intercom, when the noise stops, there is a new voice.

"Gumball Watterson, don't you dare try to hide from me!" The voice belongs to Nicole.

The classroom laughs. Tobias elbows Teresa.

"Boy, isn't that embarrassing?" Asks Tobias.

"Yeah." Says Gumball. "It sure is."

"I'm coming right down there Gumball. You are in so much trouble!" The sound of someone slamming a door is heard. The original voice comes back on.

"Thank you." Says the voice before it hangs up and turns off the intercom.

Gumball raises his hand. "Umm, Ms. Simian?"

"Yes?" Says Ms. Simian, in the nicest way possible, making her sound twice as evil as she usually sounds like. "What is it Teresa?"

"I need to go to the bathroom! Like right now!"

"Then go right ahead, take your time."

"Thanks." Gumball gets out of his seat and exits the classroom. Leslie raises his hand.

"May I go and get a dri-"

"I know what you're planning you filthy boy!" Says Ms. Simian, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Whaa…?"

"Trying to take advantage of Teresa when you're both alone in the hallway. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I wouldn't do that!" Says Leslie, blushing madly. "Never ever!"

The whole class starts laughing and giggling.

"Back to class everyone!" Shrieks Ms. Simian. "Back to class!"

* * *

><p>Gumball runs around the empty hallways of the school, making sure to be sneaky enough for his mom to not find him. However, Gumball pretty much fails at everything he does.<p>

Gumball turns around the corner and slams his whole body against a billowing pile of clothes. He falls down onto the ground; he looks up and sees his mother Nicole in Richard's clothes. They're too big for her, obviously, and it took a moment before Gumball realizes that someone is actually inside those clothes instead of thinking it was just walking by itself. However, that someone is Nicole, and that is still absolutely nightmarish.

"Gumball Watterson!" Screams Nicole. "You give back my clothes RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait mom, I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm late enough for work as is!"

"Let me explain, I like dressing in girl clothes-"

"I don't have time Gumball. We'll talk about your punishment later. I have your clothes with me." Nicole pats herself, pats Richard's clothes. "Somewhere." Her head sinks into the collar, she rummages inside, poking around the shirt and pants. She comes back out with Gumball's clothes. "Take those clothes off."

Gumball, accepting defeat, starts to pull down his skirt.

"No, not right here. Somewhere else, the bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? I'm really tired right now. Fourth chapter, fourth chapter will be the ending for this. I will right the fourth and final chapter for this some other time soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Moly, I'm back. Took me long enough. Where was I? Shut up, I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm here now, that's what matters. Stop living in the past loser! Anyways, I'm back and I'm finally gonna finish these fics I've been meaning to finish. That includes this one and The Panties. (Yeah, I bet you guys are excited to read what happens in that one)**

**THE CROSSDRESSER**  
><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

A month went by without incident; Gumball was back in his regular clothes. However, that didn't matter much since the school was closed said month. Everybody, staff and students, stopped what they were doing to look high and low for a student that went missing when she went to go to the bathroom.

By the end of the month, everyone had given up hope. They opened up school again, but no one was in the mood for it.

They were planning a candle vigil for her this weekend.

Anais had everything she needed to go back to school; her backpack, her books, her lunch, and a bunch of pencils. Darwin was still upstairs and Gumball…

Well Anais wasn't sure what Gumball was doing. In fact, she didn't see him last night either.

_That should've tipped me off something was up_. Thought Anais.

Just as Anais thought this, she heard someone trying to get her attention from over at the Robinson's house. She looked and saw Gumball.

This time, Gumball was in a leopard print shirt, high-waist pants, and a ridiculous beehive hair-do.

"Guess who!" Said Gumball.

"Gumball?" Said Anais as she walked over to the fence.

"No thanks, I'm not allowed to eat sugar, my name's Trisha!"

"Gumball! What do you think you're doing?"

Gumball got a bit closer to Anais's face. "I'm Trisha, alright? I'm not related to anybody. I'm an orphan who was adopted by the Robinson only yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yep! Mr. Robinson is such a caring person. I never realized how great a parent he is! Always hugging and kissing me. I should've done this sooner!"

"Gumball, even if you fooled the Robinsons, you won't fool mom!"

"That's where you're wrong sis. You see, I forgot a very important step to my live a new life plan. Step three!"  
>Gumball took out what appears to be Mr. Robinson's glasses.<p>

"Accerorize." He puts them on. Anais faceplams.

"Gumball, how stupid can you get? Mom isn't going to fall for that!"

Nicole comes out of the house and notices Anais talking to someone.

"Ohh, Anais, who's your new new friend?"

"Hi! I'm Trisha! Trisha Robinson!"

"NO! NO you're not! Mom, don't believe him! He's lying!"

"Young lady! I expect better manners from you. Get on the bus! We'll talk about this when you come back home."  
>Anais grumbles and leaves.<p>

"I'm so sorry about that dear." Nicole said to Gumball. "She's usually better behaved than that."

"it's cool. Well, see you later."

Trisha goes back inside the Robinson house.

**And that's it! That's the end. Leave.**


End file.
